Dantana is a Banger
by SmilerLovaticGleek
Summary: Okay... So I had this idea, where I could put Miley, Demi and Glee in one fanfic. You guys can give me some ideas of which song you want me to put in. I ll start with one of the most succsessful, Adore You. Please chek out. Even if you hate Miley, you ll see that some of her songs are really good.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here I am again… As most of you already know, I´m like the biggest Smiler in the world. I´m just obsessed with Miley… So,time ago, I bought her new Album BangerZ. And it´s amazing The songs are just… Incredible… So, I thought I could put Glee, Demi and Miley in this… I´m gonna make one-shots with every song fromBangerZ that you as for, most of them are romantic so… Let´s start with one of my favourites: Adore You. I´ll make just a small change where it hould say ´boy´. Hope you like it**

Santana woke up feeling nervous this morning. Too nervous.

She was gonna ask Dani to marry her. They´ve been dating for five years, and they were sure they wanted to be together forever.

_**Baby, baby, are you listening?**_

_**Wondering, where you've been all my life?**_

_**I just started living**_

_**Oh baby, are you listening?**_

Santana knew Dani was gonna say yes, but she wanted it to be perfect. It was perfectly planned out. They had reservation for the biggest restaurant in New York, ´The Spotlight´. You see, Kurt started his own design clothing line. Rachel made it big on Broadway, and now every single musical theater wanted her. Santana and Dani started writing songs and they got a small record label to sign with them, now they were huge. They just came back from their thrid world tour last week. So, ´The Spotlight´quickly became one of the most famous restaurants, everyone wanted to see the place where everything started.

"Dani, babe. Wake up honey" As much as Santana tried, Dani didn´t wake up. She then started kissing her neck, leaving a small and barely visible mark. Dani moaned in pleassure and opened her eyes.

"Hey"

Santana kissed her again and answered "Hello beautiful. How did you sleep?"

"Tana, you know that last night we barely slept two hours or so"

"Are you complaining?"

"Not at all Darling"

_**When you say you love me,**_

_**Know I love you more**_

_**And when you say you need me,**_

_**Know I need you more**_

_**Girl I adore you**_

_**I adore you**_

Santana and Dani were having breakfast. Well, just Dani was having breakfast. Santana was too busy staring at her. She just couldn´t believe how lucky she was to have such a beautiful woman next to her.

Dani looked up and catched her staring "Is everything okay San?" she asked concerned

"Yes babe. I just love you too much" Santana answered and kept staring with the most lovely expression in her face. Dani kissed her, it was sweet and full of love. Tha was all they needed to start the morning.

_**Baby can you hear me**_

_**When I'm crying out for you**_

_**I'm scared oh so scared**_

_**But when you're near me**_

_**I feel like I'm standing with an army**_

_**Of men armed with weapons**_

Santana´s never felt this way before. In high school, she used to treat everyone like trash because she felt like trash. She felt like she didn´t worth it. She was just a scarred child. Dani made her fell save. She made her feel strong, loved, suported.

Dani made her feel one of the kind, and she didn´t want to let her go. She wouldn´t

_**When you say you love me,**_

_**Know I love you more**_

_**And when you say you need me,**_

_**Know I need you more**_

_**Girl I adore you**_

_**I adore you**_

Dani and Santana were rady to go to the Spotlight. With help from Kurt and Rachel, Santana got Gunther to close the restaurant for that night. So it would be mpty, so Dani and Santana would have some privacy. When they got there, everyting was light up with candles, there were fancy decorations in the walls, and table.

"Tana! How did you get this place emty?"

"I´ve got my contacts honey. Let´s just enjoy"

_**I love lying next to you**_

_**I could do this for eternity, you and me**_

_**We're meant to be in holy matrimony**_

_**God knew exactly what he was doing**_

_**When he led me to you**_

When they were ready to get back home, Santana stopped Dani and made her seat down

"Dani, I have to tell you something. But you have to promise you won´t talk ´till I finish" Dani just nodded. She held the blonde´s hand and she continued "Exactly five years ago, I met the love of my life. In this exact restaurant. I knew that you were special, by just looking at you. I´ve never been nervous around anyone. But with you it was, different. You made me feel like I was gonna have a panick attack any time. It was the first time I´ve ever felt that way, and I liked it. You still have that effect on me. When I have a terrible day, I know you are the only one that can make me happy. I want to spend the rest of my life making you feel that way too. I wanto you to feel the way you make me feel" she let go, just to take the small box out of her purse and get in one knee. Dani looked at her with a huge smile and tears of joy going down her cheeks "Dani, will you be my wife?"

_**When you say you love me,**_

_**Know I love you more**_

_**And when you say you need me,**_

_**Know I need you more**_

_**Girl I adore you**_

_**I adore you**_

Dani looked down at Santana, this moment couldn´t get better. She´s never Heard Santana getting that romantic. Without letting Santana finish, she stand up and kissed the Latina passionately.

"Is that a yes?" Santana asked

"It´s an abssolutely yes! I love you and I wanna spend my entire life next to you"

Santana put the ring in the blonde´s finger, slowly. They were gonna get married. They had each other, and they coulnd´t be happier. That´s all they could ever ask for.

_**When you say you love me,**_

_**Know I love you more**_

_**And when you say you need me,**_

_**Know I need you more**_

_**Girl I adore you**_

_**I adore you**_

**There! I made it. Hope you liked it. I need some ideas, which song would you like me to write about. Here are the options:**

**We Can´t Stop**

**SMS**

**4x4**

**My Darlin´**

**Wrecking Ball**

**Love, money, party**

**#Get It Right**

**Drive**

**FU**

**Do My Thang**

**Maybe You´re Right**

**Someone Else**

**Remember that all of the one-shots are gonna have a happy ending. I´ll find a way **

**Just, tell me which song you want, what do you want to happen? Remember that you can also choose a Bonus Track. It means it could be any song that Miley put out in 2013, like " 23 " or "Real and True" …**

**Please leave a Review, I´d really aprecciate it. See you later and please check out my new story "Here Comes Dantana" ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Haven´t seen you in a while… But I´m back. Okay so… Last chapter was Adore You and it went preety well. One of the reviews asked me to do ´My Darlin´´ Great choice. One of my favourite songs. Here we go and hope you like it.**

**Another review, asked me to do Best Song Ever, and I was thinking, that you could give choices of other artists. I don´t know… 1D, Rihanna, Demi, Eminem, P!nk, Taylor… And more. They´ve got amazing songs and I could use them to write, so just ask me and I´ll find a way. I let you with the chapter, see you.**

Santana and Dani were about to get married in just two months. They couldn´t be happier, everything was going perfect. Until that night.

They started a fight about something stupid. But the insults came worse every time. They gt to the point when they didn´t know th reason of the fight, they just wanted to throw more insults and win the fight.

It was out of control, until Dani said something and she wished she didn´t.

"Do you know what, Santana?" she yelled "I _may_ be all those things, but at least I´m not a _whore_. I didn´t sleep with every guy I found in High School. I didn´t sleep with my friend´s crush. I didn´t sleep with the guy that left my best friend pregnant. I came out of the closet by choice, and I slept with people I cared about, not some random dude!"

Santana was hurt. She said some bad things too, but she would´ve never expected Dani tos ay that about her. She told Dani about her past, and how insecure she was about her feelings, and Dani just used i in her count.

**Stand by me  
Oh my darlin'  
Stand by me**

Santana looked at Dani with a sparkle in he reyes. It wasn´t of anger, or happiness, it was a hurt look. And Dani knew she screwed it up by the moment she saw that look. Santana didn´t say a word, took her jacket and opened the door agresively

"Where the hell do you think you are going?"

"Now you care? I´m going to where _whores_ go. To the streets!" and she stormed out crying, leaing Dani alone with the sound of her own sobs.****

I walked through a pool of water  
When I see the shadow of a broken-hearted girl  
Pictured us walking to the altar  
For better or for worse  


Santana just needed some air. She walked through Central Park, and she stopped in one of the corners, there was where Dani asked Santana to be officialy her girlfrienda few years ago. She imagined an entire life with Dani. She still does. But she isn´t shure if Dani wants her in her life anymore.

**Why don't you stand?  
Stand by me**

**Oh my darlin'  
Stand by me  
'Cause we gon' make a movie, a movie  
And it's gon' be in 3D, in 3D  
And we gon' make a movie, a movie  
And it's gon' be in 3D, in 3D**

When the streets where empty and quiet. And the cold came along, Santana knew she had to stay somewhere. The first place that came through her midnd was Rachel´s place. It was a little bit far, but if she´d ran, she would het there in a few minutes.

She got to Rachel´s apartment in twenty miutes. She knocked the door, which was quickly opened by the short brunette.

"San? What are you doing here so late? You ran across New York with this rain? Why are you crying?" she let Santana in and hugged her.

Santana started sobbing and saying understandable words. She could only understand things like _´She hates me´ _or _´I left´ _ or _´Fight´._ And she quickly understood everything.

"Shh. It´s gonna be okay. She doesn´t hate you, it was just a bad row."

**Why don't you stand?  
Stand by me  
Oh my darlin'  
Stand by me  
**

Telling that Dani was terrified was an understanment. Santana never came back from her wal, and she thought that something happened to her. She called Kuert, and he had no idea where she was. She decided to go and find her. First place to go? Rachel´s.

**I ain't pop no molly  
But you still got me sweatin'  
What happened to that feeling?  
No never get it back  
I ain't take no shots, but you still got me hot  
What happened to the feeling? I wish it wouldn't stop  
**

Santana was already asleep. Rachel laied her on the bed and went to the kitchen to get some coffee. She´s never seen Santana like that, depressed, worried, mad, hurt and regreted at the same time. She Heard a soft knock on te door and instantl knew it was Dani.

She let her in, and gave he some coffe.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened?"

"We got into a stupid fight, but we ended up throwing every kind of insults to each other. I could see the regret and the pain in he reyes everytime she said something bad about me. But then, my words cameo ut. I called her a whore, told her she slept with a lot of guys for fun, and she stormed out. I was terrified when she never came back. I thought something happened to her"

"Dani, Santana is my friend. I know she said as much hurt things as you. You know, a friend would be kicking you out right now. But I am more tan that. I want her to be happy and I know the only that will happen is if she spends her life with you. So get your ass to that room, talk to her, and get back to normal or I swear I´m gonna kill you both"

"Thanks Rachel. Really"

They softly smiled at each other and Dani left Rachel alone at the kitchen.

**We were 'bout to be together  
We were 'bout to be together  
They say that love can hit you so fast  
Plenty odds are running out of time  
But ours is on the border walk baby  
Take me as I am or not  
I can't breathe without you, without you as mine  
**

Santana Heard the room´s door open, and thinking that it was Rachel, she started talking with her eyes closed

"She hates me Rach. I should´ve never told her about my life in High School. And I shouldn´t have done that back then. Now the only thing that keeps me from my future is my past"

She felt someone laying down next to her and hugging her. She opened he reyes and found out that it was Dani

"I don´t hate you. I love you more than my own life. And I won´t let your past to destroy your future. Our future. We both said horrible things but we can´t let this get over with our story."

"I love you Dani. And I´m sorry"

"I´m sorry too babe."

"Can we go home?"

"Of course. Just promise me you´ll never leave again. I was terrified when you didn´t come back"

**Why don't you stand?  
Stand by me  
Oh my darlin'  
Stand by me**

**'Cause we gon' make a movie, a movie  
And it's gon' be in 3D, in 3D  
And we gon' make a movie, a movie  
And it's gon' be in 3D, in 3D  
**

"Thanks Rach. We are leaving now" Dani said as she and Santana walked out of the room holding hands and smiling.

"Awww… The cutest thing about your fights are you make ups" Rachel said as she hugged them both and opened the door

"Rachel tis isn´t even a part of the make up" Santana joked.

"Santana you always find a way to make everything about that. Right? See you guys!"

"Bye Rach"

**Why don't you stand?  
Stand by me  
Oh my darlin'  
Stand by me  
'Cause we gon' make a movie, a movie  
And it's gon' be in 3D, in 3D  
And we gon' make a movie, a movie  
And it's gon' be in 3D, in 3D  
**

When they got home, Dani and Santana got to bed and cuddled.

They couldn´t stop telling each other how sorry they were and how much they loved each other.

Everything was fine.

**Why don't you stand?  
Stand by me  
Oh my darlin'  
Stand by me**

"Dani?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to promise me something"

"Sure babe."

"Promise you´ll always stand by me. Right next to me"

"Just if you promise the same"

"I promise"

"Me too"

Everything was more than fine.

Everything was perfect

**There it is. I really wanted to make this one. Remember you´ve got a lot of choices left:**

**SMS**

**We Can´t Stop**

**4x4**

**Drive**

**Maybe You´re Right**

**Love Money Party**

**Wrecking Ball**

**Someone Else**

**#Get It Right**

**FU**

**Do My Thang**

**23**

**Real and True **

**Feelin´ Myself**

**Also remember that other artista can be in the list too **

**Please review. And chek out my other stories. I´ve got Finchel, another Dantana and I´m thinking about get some Jarley break up one-shot too. Hope you liked it **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here I go again. Time ago, someone asked me to do Best Song Ever, by 1D. So here it is. Enioy:**

Dani was the kind of girl that didn´t believe in love. Of course, she has been with some other girls, but most of them were just dates, or one night stands. Truth is, Dani didn´t believe in love because she´s never found any girl that made her feel special.

"Hey Dans, ready to go and get some chicks?" that night, as usual, Dani was gonna go out with Ashley, Chad and Troy. The four of them looking for the same: hot, easy, slutty chicks. Well, the last three. Dani just went to see their friends failing and getting her free drinks.

"I think I´ll pass this time. No chicks. I´ll go as long as you guys keep me busy with some drinks"

"Deal, hoe" Ashley said before getting into th car

**Maybe it's the way she walked, straight into my heart and stole it****  
****Through the doors and past the guards, just like she already own it****  
****I said can you give it back to me, she said never in your wildest dreams**

"Hey D. See that chick?" Chad whispered her pionting carefuly to the door. There was, standing alone, nothing ore and nothing less than Santana Lopez. Yes, the Santana Lopez. Daughter of the owner of the biggest dance club in the entire city. Sayin that the chic kwas hot was an understandment. She was Latina, had Brown eyes, dark brunette hair, she was tall, and she had a beautiful smile.

She was standing there with a tiny black skirt, and a tiny top that let her worked out abs at th view.

"Yeah. What´s up with her?"

"Troy, Ashley and I made a bet. Who takes her home wins. The Price: the loosers will buy as much alcohol as you want for two months. You in?"

"You´ve already lost" were her last words before making her way until the VIP area, where Lopez was sitting.****

**And we danced all night to the best song ever****  
****We knew every line now I can't remember****  
****How it goes but I know that I won't forget her****  
****Cause we danced all night to the best song ever****  
****I think it went oh, oh, oh****  
****I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah****  
****I think it goes...**

"Helo, hottie. You seem lonely"

"Who he hell are you and what do you want?"

"I´m Dani beautiful. Wanna dance honey?. It´s not cool that such a hot girl is all by herself here"

"I don´t have time for this shit. Fuck away"

"Wow. Easy, just dance with me, and I´ll leave"

"Just one song and you fuck away"

**Said her name was Georgia Rose, and her daddy was a dentist****  
****Said I had a dirty mouth (i got a dirty mouth) but she kissed me like she meant it****  
****I said can I take you home with me, she said never in your wildest dreams****  
**

They started dancing, and Dani could swear that she felt weird. Not the bad kind of weird. She felt this sparkle between them. She felt like they were meant to be. It was stupid that she felt this way just by dancing with a stranger, but it was true.

The song endend, but any of them backed away. They just stayed there, staring. Before they could react, another song started, and they kept dancing.

Without knowing, they´ve spent all the night dancing, laughing and getting to know each other. This was too weird, because usually, you don´t talk too much about your life at parties.

Dani got to know that Santana was the only child in the Lopez family, so this club would be hers. Santana went to college, but left and now she was living with her best friends from high school.

Dani didn´t know why,but she wanted Santana in her life.

**A****nd we danced all night to the best song ever****  
****We knew every line now I can't remember****  
****How it goes but I know that I won't forget her****  
****Cause we danced all night to the best song ever****  
****I think it went oh, oh, oh****  
****I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah****  
****I think it goes...****  
**

"Dani! You bitch! We exist too" Troy called. He grabbed Dani by her shoulders and pushed her away from Santana, but before she could evensay goodbye, Santana gave her a little piece of paper, with a phone number wroten.

Cool, she´s got the number of the hottest, funniest and cutest girl in the world.

******You know, I know, you know I'll remember you,****  
****And I know, you know, I know you'll remember me,****  
****And you know, I know, you know I'll remember you,****  
****And I know, you know, I hope you'll remember how we danced,****  
****(yeah yeah yeah) how we danced**

**And we danced all night to the best song ever****  
****We knew every line now I can't remember****  
****How it goes but I know that I won't forget her****  
****Cause we danced all night to the best song ever****  
****(we danced, we danced, it goes something like)****  
****We danced all night to the best song ever****  
****We knew every line now I can't remember****  
****How it goes but I know that I won't forget her****  
****Cause we danced all night to the best song ever****  
****I think it went oh, oh, oh****  
****I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah**

After that, Dani realised that love does exist, and you don´t have to look for will look for you.

**I think it goes...****  
****Best song ever, it was the best song ever,****  
****It was the best song ever, it was the best song ever**

**There it is! Hope you guys like it. I wanna tank you all for the reviews, and the follows. People requested me to do #Get It Right, so I´m gonna do it. Give me some ideas for the next chapters Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here I go again. In the last reviews a guest asked me to do Gorilla (which I´ll do sooner) or I hate You, don´t leave Me. I love that song, adn I´ve got a preety good idea of what to do. So here it is. Enjoy:**

Dani and Santana have been going out in dates for the past few days. They went to the movies, out for a walk, to have diner… But even after all these dates, they weren´t girlfriends yet.

Thruth be told, Dani was terrified. She never had an actual girlfriend, every single girl just spend a night or two with her, and then just leave. She knew Santana was gonna ask her in the next date. Dani invited Santana to her place.

Dani didn´t know how to tell this to the brunette. She knew Santana would understand, but she was too proud to talk to her about it.

**Hey, yeah yeah**

**I hate you, don't leave me**

**I feel like I can't breathe**

**Just hold me, don't touch me**

**And I want you to love me**

**But I need you to trust me**

**Stay with me, set me free**

**But I can't back down**

**No, I can't deny**

**That I'm staying now**

'**Cause I can't decide**

**Confused and scared**

**I am terrified of you**

Santana got to the blonde´s apartment, and say hello with a kiss on the cheek, which scarred Dani even more.

They had diner, they watched some movies, and Santana asked Dani _the _question.

"Dani?"

"Ermhh… Yeah?"

"We´ve been hanging out a lot the past week, and it has been awesome, but I would like us to be more than just friends, or casual meetings… Would yo be my girlfriend?"

"No" she didn´t want to sound rude, but it just cameo ut

"Why? Are you uncomfortale around me? You´re not ready?"

Dani couldn´t let Santana win. She wanted to tell her, but her damn proud didn´t let her

"It´s not that, Santana"

"Then, what is it?"

"I don´t like you. I don´t wanna be your girlfriend. Sorry"

Shit! I don´t like you! You flirt with her, you take her on dates, you smile at her, you laugh with her. But you say I don´t like you? Fuck!

**I admit I'm in and out of my head**

**Don't listen to a single word I've said**

**Just hear me out before you run away**

'**Cause I can't take this pain**

**I hate you, don't leave me**

**I hate you, don't leave me**

'**Cause I love when you kiss me**

**I'm in pieces, you complete me**

**But I can't back down**

**No, I can't deny**

**That I'm staying now**

'**Cause I can't decide**

**Confused and scared**

**I am terrified of you**

Santana had this look on her face that made Dani´s heart speed and stop suddenly. He reyes weren´t shining a usual, they were dark, it was like they were black, not broen, It seemed like she was dead. Her cheeks weren´t red, they were pale. And the usual little smile on her face wasn´t there. She had tears in her eyes, fighting to get out.

"Dani, maybe all of this was just a stupid game for you. But for me, it was so much more. You are the first lesbian that I really like. You are the first girl thst I like after are the firs person that makes me feel nervous. And I really thought I was special too. And I can´t believe that for you I was just an enterteinment. Goodbye Dani"

**I admit I'm in and out of my head**

**Don't listen to a single word I've said**

**Just hear me out before you run away**

'**Cause I can't take this pain, no**

Santana was about to leave the builning, but Dani hold her by her blue jacket and pushed her in again.

"I lied"

"What?"

"I do like you, Santana. But you would be my first girlfriend. I´ve never been on a serious relationship, Santana. But when I´m with you, I want to. I want to be able to kiss wherever and whenever I want. I want to be able of being jealous at some bitch or dude flirting on you and make them jealous by kissing you. I want all of those things, but I was terrified. Sorry"

"You _were _terrified?"

"Yes. Not anymore. I will be your girlfriend"

**I'm addicted to the madness**

**I'm a daughter of the sadness**

**I've been here too many times before**

**Been abandoned and I'm scared now**

**I can't handle another fall out**

**I'm fragile, just washed upon the shore**

Dani hated the way Santana made her feel. She hated to be nervous. She hated to be whiped by someone. She hated to loose her confidence around someone. But at the same tie she loved it. She loved that Santana made her feel special. She loved how Santana´s entire face lighted up everytime something interesting, or funny happened. She hated the way Santana made her feel. But she loved it at the same time. And she loved Santana.

**They forget me, don't see me**

**When they love me, they leave me**

**I admit I'm in and out of my head**

**Don't listen to a single word I've said**

**Just hear me out before you run away**

'**Cause I can't take this pain**

**No, I can't take this pain**

**I hate you, don't leave me**

**I hate you, please love me**

**There it is. Hope you liked it Next Chapter will be Love, money, party… If you have another song you want me to write about, suggestions are always welcome. **

**Please check out my other stories. I´m thinking about making some stories in Spanidh too. I still handle it very well. Just tell me what do you want the stories to be about, which couples…**

**Please review, and see you in the next chapter **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys, here I am again. With a song I love: LMP see you down,hope you like it**

**Money ain't nothing but money  
When you get to the money, it ain't nothing but money  
Love ain't nothing but love.  
When you learn how to love, it ain't nothing but love  
Party ain't nothing but a party.  
When you party everyday, it ain't nothing but a party**

**Love, money, party , love, money, party  
Love, money, party , love, money, party  
We want love, money, party**

Dantana have been married for 2 years now. They had everything the´ve always wanted. Their dream Jobs, dream house and dream relationship.

Dani´s carreer started when a producer found her on YouTube, they signed together and Dani became famous. Santana´s started when she got a record label to get her first Album, Meet S.L, and she became famous too.

**If I can't trust then why am I giving my heart  
In exchange for him to love me?  
'Cause there ain't much  
Difference in a one night stand****then one that ain't for me  
Is it too much?  
'Cause you hate that you love everything that he do and you can't deny you wanna  
So what,  
My heart'll light a fire in this bitch and blow it**

**Money ain't nothing,  
Money can't buy you love  
I don't give a damn if he's sitting on a crib  
Money ain't nothing,  
After that right now what about the real and the way you feel  
Money get low and the DJ stop, then the music slow down, and the shit gets blurry**

Years later, they made a duet. Their connection while singing was so amazig, that they became one of the most famous and talented duo, ad they were called "Dantana" it was maybe a little cheesy, or too corny, but people loved it, and they loved it.

They lived in Califronia right now. In a uge house that cold maybe be considerated a mansion. They wanted a big and safe place so their family could be happy.

**Love, money, party, yeah.**

**Money ain't nothing but money.  
When you get to the money, it ain't nothing but money, yeah.  
Love ain't nothing but love.  
When you learn how to love, it ain't nothing but love, yeah.  
Party ain't nothing but a party.  
When you party everyday, it ain't nothing but a party, yeah.**

**Love, money, party , love, money, party  
Love, money, party , love, money, party  
We want love, money, party**

They had two amazing kids. They were like twins, but not really. Santana and Dani decided that being moms was an expierience that both of them wanted to try, so they got the treatments at the same time.

Nick was Dani´s biologic child, he had deep brown eyes and Brown hair.

David was Santana´s. He had black hair and dark Brown eyes that sometimes turned black.

**I've been through heartbreaks,  
Probably it's much for anybody with a human heart to take  
You know something not too good to elaborate  
But I've been left in a lobby  
I done been through the fire,  
I done been the girl on the side  
Imma leave it all on the line  
And now they growing up  
I bet you regret it 'cause it just don't taste like me**

Dani and Santana were planing to have two more kids in a few years, maybe in two, when the twins were five years old.

Right now, they had to foques ton their kids and their busy careers.

**Money ain't nothing,  
Money can't buy you love  
I don't give a damn if he's sitting on a crib  
Money ain't nothing.  
After that right now what about the real and the way you feel?  
Money get low and the DJ stop, then the music slow down, and the shit gets blurry**

**Love, money, party, yeah.**

They didn´t like social events. Specially because of the paparazzis. They were just so rude!

But they had to asist there. Because they were important for the parties. The only thing good about those parties was that, while they were at parties, sweet auntie Rach and Uncle Kurtie would cover them up, and Dani and Santana got some time for theirselves.

**Money ain't nothing but money.  
When you get to the money, it ain't nothing but money, yeah.  
Love ain't nothing but love.  
When you learn how to love, it ain't nothing but love, yeah.  
Party ain't nothing but a party.  
When you party everyday, it ain't nothing but a party, yeah.**

**Love, money, party , love, money, party  
Love, money, party , love, money, party  
We want love, money, party**

They couldn´t ask more.

They loved each other. And loved their family.

They had enough money to support their children and donate to good causes.

Their life wasn´t just partying, but it worked to relax sometimes.

**Okay, I walk in, sorta late  
My girl and watch both coordinate  
They both got that gorgeous face  
They both shine, they both mine  
Getting green 'cause it's go time  
God damn, I'm so fine  
You know those- um, super model type girls, uh?  
Yeah, I'm chilling with those kind  
B.I.G. Sean don, whine Perion  
Detroit, player boy, get my berry on  
On an all night flight to an island  
I'll be gone in the morning  
I don't even need a carry on  
What, this that all night, get dressed up shit  
Red cup, get messed up shit  
Me and Miley, it's just us bitch**

Santana had Dani, her sexy, cute, funny Dani. Shy in front of cameras, tiger at home with Tana.

Dani had Santana. Her hot Latina, her jealous, lovely Santana. Cute for cameras, badass at home with Dani.

Everything was perfect.

**Money ain't nothing but money.  
When you get to the money, it ain't nothing but money, yeah.  
Love ain't nothing but love.  
When you learn how to love, it ain't nothing but love, yeah.  
Party ain't nothing but a party.  
When you party everyday, it ain't nothing but a party, yeah.**

**Love, money, party , love, money, party  
Love, money, party , love, money, party  
We want love, money, party.**

**there is is. Hope you liked it. Check out my other stories. Please leave a review. Next one will be "All Night Long" see you by then **

**I´ve been taking notes of the reviews and here are the next chapters:**

**All Night Long**

**Get it Right**

**FU**

**You´re my only Shorty**

**Real and True**

**Any song you want me to do? Ask for it I´ve opened a Facebook page, so I can let you guys know when I´m gonna update, what´s the chapter gonna be like, I accept anyone LINK: ** SmilerLovaticGleekFanfiction?skip_nax_wizard=true


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! Here it is Real and True, enjoy**

**When the sun dies and the stars fade from view****  
****Our love will remain real and true****  
****Through the distant and cold depths of space****  
****The radio sings our song, it's a love real and true**

Love sucks. Dani knew it.

Love makes you feel everything gets better. Love leaves you in that state of mind here nothing is importante, just you and that special person.

Love makes you forget everything bad that happens in the world, and that´s not good.

Because when love leaves, you get back to the same rotten reality.****

**Hold on, hold on, hold up Future, what the fuck you doin'?****  
****You can annihilate way more chicks than the chick you screwin'****  
****You on top of your game, homie, man you a star****  
****You got real bitches, they love that nigga that you are****  
****They say you're like Jimi Hendrix, in his early twenties****  
****You in Vegas, you supposed to be with a snow bunny****  
****You a player, huh, you wanna come around and save her****  
****Keep it trill, you lovin' her just as much as your career****  
****You mad ill, I knew you'd be the one to keep it real****  
****And I can't even lie dawg, when I see y'all it gives me chills****  
****And I'mma stand behind y'all because I know the way you live****  
****Aye just do me this favor, give it time, time reveals****  
**

Dantana was a clear example of that.

They loved each other since 2013. When Santana was just 19 and Dani 21.

Now, three years later, they were falling apart.

Santana and Dani became famous sungers, everything was perfect back then, but fame never comes easy.

Santana´s manager sent her to her firsh world tour, called "Don´t Stop Believing Tour 2016". Dani couldn´t go with her, because of her job.

And there´s when the storm started.

******When the sun dies and the stars fade from view****  
****Our love will remain real and true****  
****Through the distant and cold depths of space****  
****The radio sings our song, it's a love real and true****  
**

When Santana came back, they were suposed to live happily ever after.

But they didn´t.

"Hey Dani! I´ve got amazing news. Pack your things baby, because The Neon Lights Tour is coming!"

Fuck.

She knew Santana would suport her. But she knew Santana wouldn´t be able to go.

******We've been in the same place, for a long, long time****  
****If our hearts go the wrong way, I still know you're mine****  
****Should we even try to fight it?****  
****If our love is trapped in all ways****  
****I know that things been rough****  
****But when you're by my side****  
****It's more than enough, yeah****  
****For us to make it through the test of time****  
**

"Dani, I´m really sorry that I can´t go, honey. I promise I´ll make it up for you" Santana said in the pone.

It was just the first month and they were already dying without each other.

"I don´t think something´s gonna make this up for us. But okay. Bye babe, love you"

"I love you too, bye"

It was depressing. She missed Santana, and there was nothing she could do about it.

******When the sun dies and the stars fade from view****  
****Our love will remain real and true****  
****Through the distant and cold depths of space****  
****The radio sings our song, it's a love real and true****  
**

The show ended, and Dani was ready to leave Mexico.

"Amazing Danielle!" her manager called "#NeonLightsTour" is a global tendence right now"

"Great" she said. Sadness in her voice

After thinking about it a lot, Dani was ready to break up with Santana.

It killed her, but she had to set her free.

******Standin' in the middle of humility****  
****Can't nobody ever love you more than me****  
****Can't nobody never love you more than me****  
****If love is all you need, I'm all you'll ever need****  
****I can never be scared of commitment****  
****I can prevail through life without bein' malicious****  
****I can't hold you for responsible for your mischiefs****  
****I hope you are never huntin' me with vengeance****  
****I'm not predictin' anything, I'm just listenin'****  
****Congratulations, you made it, you coulda missed it****  
****And I'm acceptin' your past but forgiveness****  
****And with all the mistakes I've made, you're still listenin'****  
**

She was in her hotel room, ready to cry.

"_Hello?" _ she Heard Santana

"Hey, it´s me. Can we talk?"

"_Yeah, sure. What happened?"_

"I think this is how far we got" I said and noticed a lot of tears rolling down my cheeks

"_I understand_" she said, her voice seemed to be failing "_What would you do if I could do something to ge tus better?"_

"There is a posibility that we can get better. But that would mean we should wait until I get back, and I can´t take it. Sorry"

"_I´m sorry "_

When she hunged up, she couldn´t stop, and started sobbing in her bed.

Broken, blue.

******When the sun dies and the stars fade from view****  
****Our love will remain real and true****  
****Through the distant and cold depths of space****  
****The radio sings our song, it's a love real and true**

She Heard a knock in the door, she washed her face, so it didn´t seem like she was crying.

By the second she opened it, she knew she was safe. And anything could make her feel bad.

There was Santana, in one knee,holding in her hands a little blak box, with an engagedment ring.

"I know the things´ve been rough. But when you´re by my side. It´s more than enough" that´s all Santana got to say. All she needd to say, and all that Dani needed to hear.

"Yes. As long as you love me as much as I love you. Everything is okay. More than okay"

**Hope you like it! I love thi song Hey guys, please give my Facebook page a Like, LINK: ** SmilerLovaticGleekFanfiction?ref=ts&fref=ts

Please chek out my other storie Here Comes Dantana. I need some ideas for those one-shots….

Thanks a lot for all the support and reviews See you later


	7. Chapter 7

**Surprise Bitch! I bet you thought you've seen the last of me… Yeah, I'm also obsessed with American Horror Story,and with Emma Roberts.**

**Yeah, I know you probbly want to kill me for being off for so long, the thing is, I'm on a break hollidays, so I barely touch my computer. But I got some inspiration.**

**Today's song is… Something, by The Beatles. My cousins are like, the hugest fans ever. So, I know that song since I was five years old. Besides,mu husband, Chord Paul Overstreet, sang it in Glee.**

**Here it is, enjoy, see you down ;)**

**Something in the way she moves****  
Attracts me like no other lover****  
Something in the way she woos me**

"Dani?" Rachel's voice took her by surprise, so she quickly took her gaze away from her girl and that slut.

"Hey, 's up?" She tried to act normal, but she couldn't. That whore has been flirting with her girl since last week, when she started working at the Spotlight.

"You look like you want to punch someone's face" the shorter girl said with a smirk, pointing at the slut.

"I don't want to punch the slut" fuck. Great way to show that you don't hate her.

"Slut" she started laughing "Her name is Alison, she's not a slut"

"Of course she's a slut. She's flirting with my girl"Dani argues back

"Because she doesn't know Santana has a grilfriend" Rachel tries to get Dani to reason, but she can't "Besides, San is barely answering, she is staring at you all the time"

Dani wants to keep arguing, but notices her girlfriend walking towards her****

I don't want to leave her now**  
You know I believe and how**

"Hey,sexy" Santana says with a flirty tone. That's a clue for Rachel to leave, after winking at Dani

"Hi" It seems like Santana hears the distant in her voice

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asks.

Screw it. Dani thinks. Santana has to know.

"I don't like the way that slut stares and talks to you"

Santana laughs, but she instantly shuts up when she realices that Dani is not joking. "Wait, you are serious?"

Dani looks at Santana with fea reyes, and Santana's heart melts "Dani, you have nothing to worry. I would say something cosy, but I'm going for the truth. While she talks, I just nod, smile and stare at your ass." That makes Dani giggle a little, but still concerned.

**Somewhere in her smile she knows****  
That I don't need no other lover****  
Something in her style that shows me****  
**

"Dani,look at me" Santana gently takes Dani's chin a little up, so he reyes are locked with the brunette's "You are beautiful. You are sweet. You are hot. You are just, perfect. And I would never hurt you that way. I would never cheat on you. I might be a little bit stupid, but not enough to break us up" she pulls Dani into a tight hug, Dani resting her head in the Latina's cheast.

"I love you" the blonde whispers, loud enough for Santana to hear. When the words get clear in Dani's mind, she jumpes away " Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Fuck! Now you'll…"

A pair of soft lips interrupted her as they crashed against hers. When Dani calms down, Santana breaks the kiss. Smiling widely.

"I love you too, Dani."****

I don't want to leave her now**  
You know I believe and how**

Two weeks after that,Santana and Dani are on their edge of glory. They love each other, the sexy times get better everytime, and Santana and Dani made clear to Aliso that the brunette wasn't available.

Of course, the slut keeps flirting with Santana, and even when Dani confronts her many times, she doesn't stop.****

You're asking me will my love grow**  
I don't know, I don't know****  
You stick around now it may show****  
I don't know, I don't know****  
**

"Okay. That's it!" Santana tells Alison, in a angry, loud tone.

"What,beauty?"

"Stop flirting with ! Dani feels like she's not good enough, I feel tired. I don't know how to make you understand. That I love Danielle Harper. Amo a Dani! Not you. Plese stop"

They keep quiet, until Alison gives up and, before leaving, asks "Why her?"

"She's different. She makes me feel wanted, desired, but at the same time loved. I've never felt like this and I love this"

Alison leaves, and Dani gets in. Uh Oh…

"You said something cheesy. You turned your romanthic mode On"

"I didn't"

"You did."

I sigh, knowing that there's no way to beat this girl "The things I get to do for love"

**Something in the way she knows****  
And all i have to do is think of her****  
Something in the things she shows me****  
I don't want to leave her now****  
You know I believe and how**

**Okay, hope you enjoyed it **

**I still have a lot of songs to write about, but don't doubt. If you want a song, let me know at the reviews. Thanks to the followa,favourites,and reviews **

**Soo… Most of the PM I recieve are from people that speak Spanish, so I was thinking… I still talk to my relatives in Spanish, so I could write a story in Castellano, if you like ;) I'm thinking about a MashUp between The Hunger Games and Glee. Yeah, I know. I'm weeeeiird.**

**And if the stroy gets good, I could translate it. Just let me know if you're interested ;)**

**See you guys :***


End file.
